


Loneliness

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Loneliness

Clint was used to lonliness.  
Although his childhood,   
He was alone,  
Even in his own home.  
He felt like a stranger.  
Like he didn't belong.


End file.
